


Why Is It Sleeveless?

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4th season suit, Cisco is totally the Edna Mole of the DC television universe, F/M, Gen, and fanservice is the only logical reason for no sleeves, i mean someone has to make it, whoa more than two people actually appeared in this story for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, you lost my suit? What happened to my suit?”<br/>“Excuse me? <i>Your</i> suit?”<br/>“Yeah, he does that."</p><p>Because if Oliver's getting a new suit, we know exactly where he's getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is It Sleeveless?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between seasons 3 and 4 of _Arrow_ and seasons 1 and 2 of _The Flash._ If you have any prompts or ideas for this series, let me know.

“Nope. No, you are not making this request over text message.”

“Skype? Really?” 

“Either that or we drive to Central City so you can ask him in person.” 

Oliver sighs. He is not leaving Coast City for that. Nope, not happening. “Fine. Do it.” 

Felicity smirks as she makes the call before passing the tablet over to Oliver. 

Cisco picks up and the image of him at STAR Labs fills the screen. “Hey Felicity! Wait, are you guys at the beach? Is Oliver wearing a baseball cap? Barry, get over here, dude. You have got to see this.” 

Barry pops into view, wind blowing Cisco’s hair around as he does. “Hey, Oliver! Nice threads.” 

Oliver glances down at the Coast City muscle shirt he’s wearing and sighs, seriously reconsidering Felicity’s “souvenir clothing from every place we visit” plan. “Not the point. I’m actually calling to ask Cisco a favor.” 

“Of course you are. You never just call to chat anymore.” 

Oliver rolls his eyes. “I wanted to talk to you about making me a new suit.” 

“New suit? What happened to the old suit?” 

“We kind of lost it.” 

“What do you mean, you lost my suit? What happened to my suit?” 

“Excuse me? _Your_ suit?” 

“Yeah, he does that,” Barry says. 

Cisco sighs. “Fine. The Arrow suit. What happened to the Arrow suit?” 

“Police confiscated it when they arrested Roy. And they got my old one when they shut down the lair. I couldn’t exactly ask for them back after.” 

“Okay, do you people realize how hard those things are to make? It’s not like I can just grab all the supplies at Target and spend a couple hours on the sewing machine. There are designs and new polymers to invent. It’s a science and an art form.” 

Felicity shrugs. “I told you he’d be pissed off.” 

“You also said he’d be offended if I asked someone else.” 

“Damn right I’d be offended. No one makes better suits than me. Tell them, Barry.” 

“It’s true. He kind of thinks of everything they need. One time they used the suit to restart my heart.” 

Felicity jumps on the idea. “Ooh, I forgot about that feature. Yes, include that because I am not dealing with this one dying again.” 

Oliver started to protest, but then again, she had a point. 

Two weeks later, Oliver is trying on the new suit and Skyping Cisco to ask a few questions. The most important of which being: 

“Why is it sleeveless?” 

“To allow more range of motion. Ventilation. And to look cool. ” 

“And to get my brachial artery sliced open because it’s entirely unprotected? What’s the point in Kevlar everywhere else if I can get taken down by a small knife?” Plus, sometimes it gets fucking cold in Starling, but he’s not about to admit that that’s an issue. “Also, I’ll never be able to ask Diggle to put on the suit when I need to be in two places at once.” 

In the background, Barry’s jaw drops as he turns toward their conversation. “Diggle gets to pose as The Arrow? How come I don’t get to be The Arrow?” 

Cisco and Oliver both ignore him. “Okay, fine. Some modifications can be made.” 

Felicity continues staring at the suit appreciatively. “I like it sleeveless.” 

“Never mind. It can be sleeveless.” 

A second later, Felicity and Oliver go offline. 

“Did they just go to – ?” 

Barry shakes his head. “I so don’t want to know.”


End file.
